The present invention pertains generally to screens for placement in an auto window for ventilating the interior of same when parked.
Automobiles exposed to the sun are subject to temperature increases within the automobile interior to the extent that seat, steering wheel and control surfaces become hot to the touch. Further, over a period of time, damage results to interior surfaces of the automobile from excessive temperatures. While efforts to ventilate automobile interiors have included expanses of screening material temporarily installed in a window opening, such efforts are not presently suitable particularly for vehicles parked in unsupervised areas. Automobile window screens having channels on screen edges for installation on the upper edge of an auto window are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,619,501: 1,712,341 and 2,491,574. Such arrangements are of fragile construction and hense susceptible to easy removal by a car thief. Additionally, known vehicle window screens are of such construction to render the cost of manufacture prohibitive. An additional shortcoming of known vehicle window screens is the effort required for installation and removal of same by the vehicle owner.